


Ghosts of the past

by hchannibloom (bleepin_ufo)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #EatTheRare Fest, Episode: s03e07 Digestivo, F/F, F/M, Marlana - Freeform, Smut, Vignette, hannibloom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleepin_ufo/pseuds/hchannibloom
Summary: After the events at the Verger Estate, Alana reflects on her relationship with Hannibal.





	Ghosts of the past

_”Could I ever have understood you?”_

_”No.”_

The words echoed in Alana’s mind as she lay in bed, limbs entwined with Margot’s. 

After Hannibal had disappeared into the night with Will on his shoulders, Alana and Margot had quietly showered, holding one another, not quite shaking with the gravity of what had transpired. Their touches lacked passion, both too on edge to do much more than cling to the other.

Still, as they slipped between the sheets, Margot had curled against Alana’s side.

Suddenly, Alana felt sick, and disentangled herself, rolling over and looking out at the falling snow.

She felt a strong pull to Margot, loved her even, but she felt haunted. Her ties to Hannibal were not easily broken, even with the depth of his betrayal. He’d taught her so much about who she was, about the world, long before they’d ever been lovers.

And then there was Will, an enigma she’d barely managed to avoid, not because he would’ve been bad for her but because she would’ve treated him like a prize science project.

Alana rolled back towards Margot, regarding her profile, hair spread wild across the pillow.

She could feel Hannibal’s phantom hands on her breasts, his lips on her neck, his cock bobbing against her ass. Alana shuddered with equal parts revulsion and desire. She needed Margot’s tangible caresses to chase away the echoes of past infatuation.

Alana woke Margot with a kiss, burrowing her hand beneath the covers and gripping her lover’s hip.

“Alana?” Margot croaked, blinking awake and seeing the fear and hunger in Alana’s eyes.

“Make love to me.” She requested breathily, straddling Margot’s hips and kissing her with a force and urgency that requested something far more frantic than love from the heiress.

Margot took the hint, her fingers slipping easily inside Alana, curving as the brunette rode them hard. 

“Good girl.” She encouraged, drinking in the sight of Alana clutching her breasts, lost in ecstasy, writhing and panting and moaning as pleasure welled inside her.

Alana barely heard her, as try as she might her imagination insisted it was not Margot’s long, skilled fingers penetrating her, but Hannibal’s phantom cock.

“Oh god Hannibal, fuck me!” She whimpered, hips moving faster as she spasmed around her lover’s hand.

Before Alana could ride out the full waves of her pleasure, Margot had withdrawn, sitting up with a scowl on her face. “Alana, what the fuck?!”

Alana took a second to register what she’d said, taking Margot’s hand and kissing it tenderly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean, it’s just seeing him again…” She trailed off, seeing she would never be able to adequately explain her behaviour to Margot.

“Nevermind.” She grumbled, climbing from the vast bed and slipping on a robe, retreating to her own room which she hadn’t slept in in weeks.

And as Alana finally found sleep, the ghosts of her past closed in on her dreams once more.


End file.
